My New Reborn Life
by Crescenta
Summary: "She's an old friend of mine" "Say she's my new best friend" "Hey, who knows? She maybe my soul mate!" Tsuna's friend is back, and he promises himself that he'd protect her. But how can he do that? When his friend is part of the mafia. OC Pairing and OCs.
1. The Past WAS History

Tsuna was squirming as he slept, he wasn't having a nightmare, but he was dreaming something. Something that would affect Tsuna's life if _it_ ever came back. Or _she._

_Tsuna's dream seemed normal, it was just a hidden memory that Tsuna had forgotten years ago. His 14 year old self was invisible to the little kids playing around the playground. He started to walk around, finding himself. And there, at the corner of his eye, he found him._

_There was 5 year Tsuna sitting quietly on the swing, feeling obviously alone and left out._

"_I didn't know I was so lonely then…" he said to himself and continued to watch him swing on his own. After a short while, most of the kids had already left and Young Tsuna was still swinging quietly to himself. _

"_Watching myself like this, kind of makes me realize I would regret to have no friends before. I should be lucky and grateful now…" he says; ready to wake up from this sad dream. _

"_Hey Useless!" Tsuna turns again and sees a spiky haired kid near Young Tsuna._

"…" _Young Tsuna does not respond. All he does is look up with a scared expression. Tsuna stares at the scene._

"_What is this…? I don't remember this at all…"_

"_Give me all your candy!" the young boy commands._

"…" _Though Young Tsuna doesn't seem to even at least respond to the boy._

"_C'mon me, do something at least…" Tsuna hopes and just watches himself helplessly._

"_Oh…I see the silent treatment. How about if this happened?" The rash boy punched Tsuna, knocking him off the swing set._

"_Hey! You can't do that to me!" Tsuna starts to get enraged by this, even if it was all just a memory, a mere dream._

"_Fight back you coward!" the boy picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and threatened to punch him again, but this time even harder._

"…" _Young Tsuna still hadn't done anything to defend himself, he stood silent and yet trying to brace his attack._

"_This kinda makes me want to pity myself…" Tsuna thought silently as he watched himself get beaten up… almost._

"_Hey you! Don't hurt him!" The two kids, including the Adult Tsuna, turned to see who had remarked._

_It was a little girl about 5 years old also. She had long brown hair and orange eyes. She wore a small blue dress with some mini sneakers. She pointed her finger at the boy who was still carrying Tsuna by his collar._

"_Who…who is she…?" Tsuna questions to himself as he continued to watch._

"_Yeah? Like I'll listen to you." The boy smirked and the girl seemed irritated. She walked right up to him and pinched his arm, making him let go of Young Tsuna, who had dropped on the ground and sat quietly once again. She crouched down to have eye level with him._

"_Are you alright Tsuna-kun?" she asked sweetly, Young Tsuna nodded his head unsurely as the girl looked back at the taller boy._

"_You brat! You're gonna pay for this!" The boy growled and Hachi just chuckled smugly at him._

"_Yeah, not gonna happen." She grabbed the boy's cheek and pinched it roughly that it had turned red afterwards._

"_You…you'll regret this!" the boy said, hand on cheek and running away._

"_What's to regret?" she screamed so he could hear. After that, she giggled cutely to herself that made Young Tsuna and Tsuna smile. She then turned her attention to Young Tsuna who turned away, slightly embarrassed that a girl had saved him._

"_Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I'm a friend!" she held out a hand, and yet Young Tsuna just stared at it. The girl noticed he was very unsure of himself and decided not to shake hands instead._

"_My name's Hachika Tanaka, but you can call me Hachi!" she smiled again, making Young Tsuna smile also and blushed immediately. Hachi giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and sitting on the swing._

"_I know you don't feel comfortable talking with me, I am just a new kid. It's alright though; I believe Silence is the best conversation, at least that's what my mom told me." She swung and smiled, Young Tsuna kind of like the company, and decided to swing with her._

"_If it's alright with you, Tsuna-kun, I'd like to call you Oniisan." Hachi slowed down a bit to face him. Tsuna looked surprised, nonetheless. Hachi giggled and looked away._

"_I knew that I couldn't, it couldn't hurt to try anyway. I'll be your friend and I'll be there for you though, don't forget that!" she smiled and gave a thumbs up at him. The two exchanged smiles and Tsuna stood there, pleased._

"_Hachika Tanaka, how come I haven't remembered her… did something happen…?"_

"_Tsuuunnnaa…" Tsuna looked up, nothing._

"_Tsuuunnnaa…." He turned, but nothing was there._

"_Tsunaaaa…." He felt dizzy and so tired and soon fainted._

"Tsuna!" Lambo shook him, yet all Tsuna did was shift in his sleep.

"Lambo-san will do this then!" he used his finger to pick his nose and out came a booger the size of a baseball. (o_o) He snickered mischievously to himself and neared the disgusting thing to poor Tsuna's face. And when it was about to touch the very skin of his nose, Tsuna's eyes shot wide open.

"Hachika Tanaka!" he yelled, startling Lambo and having him fall off the bed. Plus, the Disgusting Booger Ball was flung to the clean wall. Tsuna looked around and sighed a bit. He checked the clock on his desk and sighed again. It was only 2:00 a.m.

"Hachika Tanaka… I have to find out who she is…but, I don't remember anything about her." Tsuna pondered and started to think about her but with no avail.

"Why don't you just ask Mama?" Reborn says, half asleep.

"You're right Reborn, maybe she knows." He got up and walked out the door, forgetting about Lambo and the Booger Ball.

"T-tolerate…"

_Kitchen_

"Mom? You're up early." Tsuna says, going in the kitchen and taking a seat. He inhaled the delicious smell in the air as Nana Sawada was cooking breakfast.

"Unbelievable that you are too Tsu-kun. What's wrong?" she asked with a smile, continuing to cook some eggs.

"I just had a dream, which was more like a forgotten memory. I was thinking maybe you would help me remember." Tsuna says and looks up to his mom, who had finished and took a seat with him.

"Sure Tsu-kun, I bet it was one of the times when you were a kid!" she clapped her hands together in delight of remembering Tsuna as a baby.

"Sort of, it happened 9 years ago." Tsuna says unsurely. Nana nodded and smiled.

"Alright, what is it about?"

"About this girl, her name was Hachika Tanaka." There was silence after Tsuna said the name. Nana just stared at Tsuna and he was getting worried and anxious.

"Do you know her Mom?" he asked and scratched the back of his head.

"Well… I remember her…"

"Really? Can you tell me where she is now and how come I don't remember her?" Nana's eyes lowered at the thought and sighed all the same.

"Alright, Hachi was a girl from the Tanaka Family that had just moved to Namimori 9 years ago. Me and Iemitsu wanted to welcome them and visited their house, in which we saw Hachi already going out to play on her own. When we went in, we immediately asked her parents why she wasn't with somebody. They responded that Hachi was an only child who begged for a brother or sister, but her mother wasn't capable of having another." Nana explained a bit. Tsuna frowned at his friend's not so happy life.

"That's kinda sad."

"We talked for a while and her parents continued to talk about her, how she was always polite and honest and how she never wanted much. Though sad as it was, there was only one thing that Hachi had wanted though her parents couldn't give her at all." Nana frowned at that _one thing_.

"What is it Mom?"

"A friend," Tsuna widened his eyes then lowered them afterwards.

"They explained that Hachi was very lonely. At school, she wouldn't talk to anybody or even make any contact. And after school, she would just go up her room and stare at the wall quietly. Though she is like this, she excels in all her grades and is a Valedictorian."Nana seemed to cheer up at that fact. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"And I really thought we were exactly alike… apparently not…" Nana laughed at his statement but then stopped at remembering something.

"I almost forgot, there was something about Hachi when we walked out of the Tanaka Residence that day."

"Really? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"When we went out, we had run into Hachi, who was back with a smile on her face. I asked her how her day was, and she replied that she found a new friend. I was taken back by this but was also happy for her. She also added in that her friend will become her big brother soon. And after that, she giggled, waved us good bye and went in her house." Nana smiled again, Tsuna did too, even if he didn't know who her friend was.

"Afterwards, when we came home, we were relieved that you too had finally come back from the playground. The thing that shocked us though was you were smiling and chuckling to yourself, a thing you rarely do. We came to ask you and you said 'I made a friend today!'" Tsuna widened his eyes, could it have been coincidence? Or could their new found friend be each other?

"M-mom! Who…who's the new friend Hachi had gained that day?" Tsuna asked nervously, if he was right, what would he do?

"Hachi's new found friend was…you, Tsu-kun."

**o**

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Namimori, there was a young 14 year old girl who stood with a bag over her shoulders and a suit with black necktie on. She brushed away the long brown bangs that covered part of her left eye.

"Finally! I'm back home in Namimori…"

**Great! First Chapter finish, I hope all of you would like it! Please be nice, this is my first KHR Fic!**

**And please read and review!**

_**See you again desu~**_

.


	2. Good 'ol Namimori

**Ohayo! (And Konicchiwa for those who aren't in the morning)**

**I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. Okay, maybe you can send flames on me but hear me out when I say that I will not tend to them seriously. Since my temper only allows me 10 seconds of self-control. :D**

**Any who please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

_{Ashiteru, Ashiteru, Ashiteru}_

"Her friend," she stopped to glance at her son "Was you, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna lowered his eyes; he knew very well that it was him. But there was a question that loomed in his mind that piqued his curiosity.

"A-ah, Mom? Can I ask you one more question?" he asked her, quite determined.

"Sure, anything if it's about Hachi-chan."

"How…how come I don't remember her?" Nana Sawada would only stare at her son. She sighed sadly and looked at him once again.

"I'm guessing I have to tell you the Goodbye and Accident, huh?" she closed her eyes; she really had thought she would've kept all of this a secret. If he knew about it abruptly, surely he would go and look for her.

"G-Goodbye? Accident? What do you mean?" Tsuna didn't understand her at all. What was she trying to tell him?

"You and Hachi-chan had become very close friends. Over the course of only 2 months, you two had known every single about each other. Well Hachi-chan would guess, since of course you wouldn't speak to her."

"I… wouldn't speak?"

"Yes, sadly you were very unsure and scared of what to say. You had always thought that if you said something stupid, Hachi-chan might not like you anymore. At least, that's what you told me." Nana said, quite teasingly a bit.

'_I can't believe I was such a coward before!' _Tsuna sulked silently, putting a fake smile anyone could deceive.

"You were so happy together, and you two would always play in the same place where you guys first met. But then of course, happy stories like these always have a twist in the end…" Nana sighed once again. Tsuna tilted his head and curled his lips in a misunderstanding way.

"A twist?"

"One day, you had finally told us that you're going to say 'hello' to Hachi. That quite made us extremely happy knowing you were going to talk to your best friend. But as you came back to the house, you had a frown on your face and you started crying. We asked why you were and you mumbled 'Be-because… Hachi… is leaving…'" Tsuna widened his eyes. Leaving? To where was his old friend leaving? Was this the reason why he forgot her? But of course, she wasn't finish telling the story yet.

"We were quite shocked at what you said and we visited the Tanaka Residence again. Her parents said that they were leaving because Hachi-chan's father lost his job, and now they had to go back to Italy. I asked them since when did they plan it, and well, they said a month ago…" Nana frowned. Wow, his mom looked terribly sad since she started talking about Hachi.

"Mom, what happened in the Goodbye?" he asked softly. Nana nodded and continued.

"Well, there was no other choice but to leave it be. You kept crying that night, and we tried so hard to make you fall asleep, but of course you couldn't let go of the fact you're best friend was suddenly moving away." Tsuna looked away for a while, this girl…

"The next day, we accompanied you to the park so you would say your goodbye. Even though you haven't slept much the other night, you still looked wide awake. Hachi arrived soon and started off with short goodbyes…"

"_Hi… Tsuna-kun…" Hachi smiled slightly at her friend. Tsuna gave a small and faint smile back, showing that he wasn't too happy about this._

"_I'm sorry that we have so suddenly like this. It's just that Daddy needs a job; we're going very far away, back to our home country. We're going to Italy." Hachi softened her eyes for him. Tsuna was taken back a little bit. He had thought that she was just moving somewhere else in Japan. He never expected her to leave the country._

"_I don't want to go, but Father really needs to go back. I'm sorry Tsuna-kun…" she neared him a little and gave him a soft hug. Tsuna's eyes started to water. He had thought that his tears had been gone last night, since of course he was crying his eyes out. _

"_I'll miss you…" she said softly, closing her eyes as she felt that Tsuna had returned the hug back, crying now._

"_Aw, Tsuna-kun… you know me… if you cry… I'll… I'll…" she couldn't finish her sentence because she had felt small streams of tears started to fall down her cheek. She cried silently in comparison to Tsuna's small bawling. After a few good minutes, the pair was interrupted when they heard a beep from Hachi's car._

"_I… I have to go…" she said, wiping the tears softly. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but then, as always, he couldn't feel the words he wanted to say were coming out. Hachi noticed and gave another a small smile._

"_It's okay Tsuna-kun, you don't have to say anything…"she said, she neared him once more and gave a very small peck on his cheek._

"_Goodbye Oniisan." She said, and walked away to her car. Once inside, she waved at him another goodbye through the window, he did the same and soon enough, the car was out of sight._

_Tsuna's arm lowered back to his sighed. He regretted not saying at least ONE word to his best friend. He gritted his teeth._

"_Goodbye…little sister…" _

Tsuna had widened his eyes at the story. How… how could he just stand there and watch his first friend leave and walk away. He could at least whisper a goodbye, even if it wasn't audible as much, as long as he had tried his hardest to say something. But letting her go like it wasn't important, he couldn't live with that.

Tsuna stood up, he had enough. He didn't want to talk about what he did that day. It was something he wouldn't forget anymore.

"Tsu-kun, don't you want to know about the 'Accident'?" Nana asked him. He stopped from leaving and turned to his mother, a sign that showed he wanted to know.

"Please sit down, I don't think you'll be able to handle what happened next as you stand up." She softened her eyes for him. He nodded his head gently and sat back down.

"When she had left, you couldn't handle the pain of her gone…"

_Tsuna just stood there for the next two minutes. His parents had let him sink all of this in for a while, and then decided that it was getting dark and went up to the young boy._

"_Tsu-kun, time to go home." Nana said softly._

"_No… I don't want to go anywhere…" he said stubbornly, a few sniffs were also heard and also a hiccup._

"_Oh sweetie, you have to let her go a little bit…" she tried to grab his arm but then of course he roughly pulled away._

"_NO! I don't want to forget about her!" he shouted, tears still streaming down. What happened next was a shock to Nana and Iemitsu. Tsuna started to run with his eyes closed, he wanted to leave everything else and wished that Hachi would come back. He shouted it out even, attracting a lot of people in the process._

"_Tsu-kun!" Nana shouted and the two chased their troubled son down the streets. _

_Tsuna continued to run blindly, going wherever his feet wanted to go. Right now, he didn't care. If he got lost, so what? If he fell down, so what? It all didn't matter right now. The only thing that did was that orange eyed brunette that was always on his mind. He didn't think of Hachi romantically, he thought of her as a little sister of some sorts, but he couldn't just tell her like that._

_When Tsuna did open his eyes, everything went black again._

"_TSUNA!" he could hear his father yell, but as soon as he did he fell back into unconsciousness._

_~!~_

_The worried parents where now in the hospital, talking to the doctor hopefully._

"_I have good news, Tsuna will be okay. Luckily they weren't severe injuries, just scratches and bruises. But the impact on his head did some more damage, he'll be okay at least, his head will just ache is all." Iemitsu thanked the doctor as Nana cried happily. The two went in the hospital room to see their son sleeping silently on the bed. Nana walked up the bed and sat down at the edge, she touched Tsuna's cheek softly and was surprised as he saw his eyes flutter open._

"_Tsu-kun…" she said happily and softly. Tsuna turned slightly to her._

"_Mom…?" he asked and she nodded._

"_Look sweetie, I'm sorry about what happened to Hachi… if we can… we might be able to visit her sometime when we have enough money and-"_

"_Mom…?" he asked again, she turned to him._

"_Yes?" _

"_Who are you talking about…?" he asked again, and both parents widened their eyes in shock. The impact on his head must have made him forget about Hachi. Nana opened her mouth to answer but Iemitsu whispered to her not to mention Hachi anymore. Since doing so might have him run into a car all over again. And they didn't want that to happen._

"_No one Tsu-kun… that was no one…"_

Tsuna stared at his mother for a while, in disbelief and surprise. He wasn't mad, just… sad.

"I'm sorry Tsu-kun, we were worried of what would happen next if we reminded you about her." Nana said apologetically to him. Tsuna put his hands up embarrassingly.

"No no! It's alright! It' just…" he lowered his eyes again.

"I wonder how Hachi is doing in Italy right now, she must've grown up as much as I did." The tow nodded and started to talk more positively of Hachi. Nana continued more stories of the two of them happily, and Tsuna listened attentively.

Their chatting was interrupted with the sound of a doorbell.

"Oh, I'll get it." Tsuna stood up and walked to the door. He glanced at the watch he had put on just a while ago, seeing as though it was already 5:00 a.m.

'Must've took a long time to talk about her.' Tsuna thought silently. He went to the door and opened it slightly, to reveal a long haired brunette with bright orange eyes. Oddly, Tsuna hadn't recognized her.

"Yes?" he asked the girl, she smiled brightly and tucked her bangs behind her ear to prevent it from falling over her eye again.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun." She smiled at him. Tsuna raised an eye brow, still not recognizing her.

"Ohayo, I'm sorry… who are you?" he had finally asked. She sighed sadly but then again smiled again.

"You mean you don't remember? That's quite sad on my side." She said with a smile on still. Tsuna was about to open her mouth to say something when Nana exclaimed.

"Hachi-chan! I can't believe you're actually back in Namimori!" Nana went up to hug her, she hugged back enthusiastically.

"Mrs. Sawada, it's nice to see you again too." She replied.

"My, you've grown quite beautifully and tall too! How was Italy?" she asked.

"Oh, Italy? It was nice to be back in my home country. You could also say Ho avuto un tempo fantastico qui." ***I had a fantastic time there.**

"Really? How foreign!" the two continued to talk, ignoring the gaping figure of Tsuna in the background.

'No way! This is Hachi? She's not what I expected... well, things change in the course of 9 years...so...'

"You know, I have a job in protecting people back in Italy." She announced happily to Nana.

"Really now? What is it?" Nana asked her.

"Oh, it's an oragnization called the CEDEF!" Tsuna widened his eyes at the acronym. Without thinking, he hurried to Hachi's side and covered her mouth.

"Ahaha, can I talk to you in my room?" he asked nervously and Hachi nodded slowly as Tsuna dragged her figure up the stairs.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast Hachi?" Nana shouted for her to hear.

"Of course Mrs. Sawada!" she grinned and soon found herself in Tsuna's room.

"Oh! I haven't been in your room yet Tsuna-kun." She said cheerfully and looked around the rather messy room.

"Okay, first of all, Hi." He said, a panting a bit.

"Oh, hi!" she giggled.

"Second, don't mention anything Mafia-related to my mom." He warned and Hachi nodded, showing she understood.

"Third, HOW DO YOU KNOW THE MAFIA AND THE CEDEF?" he shouted and Hachi tilted her head.

"Why wouldn't I? I lived in Italy after all, it's always Mafia here, Mafia there, might as well get involved with it." She said rather plainly. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, you shouldn't get involved with the Mafia. It's dangerous for someone like you to be in it."he said with serious eyes. Hachi blushed suddenly at this, then realized something.

"Tsuna-kun, you know what?" she grinned knowingly.

"What is it?" he said, remaining his cool demeanor.

"Just a while ago, when you opened the door and said 'Yes?', that was the first thing you have ever said to me." She smiled again. Tsuna's cheeks reddened in embarassment.

"Uh...well..." he scatched the back of his head, clearly losing his cool demeanor.

"You are so lame, Dame-Tsuna." They heard someone say and turned to see Reborn sitting on Tsuna's bed.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, embarassed still.

"Reborn? Oh! I've heard of you, you're the greatest hitman in the world! It's an honor to be in your presence." She bowed her head slightly to show some respect and Reborn nodded approvingly at this.

"It's an honor to have you be honored. What is your name?" he asked him.

"My name is Hachika Tanaka, I am in the CEDEF along with Basil-kun, Oregan-chan, Lal-san and Master Iemitsu." She says and Tsuna widens his eyes.

"W-what? You work under Dad?" he asked, very shocked. Hachi just nodded.

"Yup! I was surprised too. After my parents funeral, I met Master Iemitsu and he trained me to take care of my own and gave me a place to live in in the CEDEF." She said plainly.

"Woah, wait, your parent's funeral?" the memory of that day made Hachi silent. She stared at Tsuna with sad eyes. Tsuna realized his mistake.

"Oh, sorry for mentioning that..."

"No, it's alright Tsuna-kun, it's not your fault."

"So, Hachika, why are you here in Namimori? Came to visit?" Reborn asked.

"Nah, Master Iemitsu told me I was old enough to travel and take care of myself. He gave me a plane ticket to Japan and I made my way to Namimori. Now I'm permanently living here, protecting the Tenth Vongola Boss while I'm at it." She smiled playfully and Tsuna gulped. Hachi, taking care of Tsuna, now that's certainly weird.

"The Tenth Vongola Boss you say?" Reborn smirked.

"Ah, the problem is I don't know WHO is the Tenth Vongola Boss. I just visited Tsuna-kun is all." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hachika, the Tenth Vongola Boss, he's right behind you." Reborn added. Hachi turned enthusiastically and only saw Tsuna sweat dropping. Hachi blinked for a while then her eyes had lit up.

"Wow! Oniisan is the Tenth Boss of the Vongola! I'm so happy!" Hachi purred happily. She was so happy she clinged into Tsuna's arm.

"A-ah..." Tsuna was surprised.

"Oniisan... can I enroll in Nami Middle?" she asked, so childlike.

"Uh... sure?" Tsuna asked/answered. She rejoiced happily.

"Yay! Yay!" she jumped happily.

'Wow, that certainly was a change in mood. But, I'm glad she's here with me after such a long time.' Tsuna thought knowingly.

"Uh, Oniisan, I have a question." Hachi said, Tsuna turned to her.

"What is it Hachi?" he asked.

"Can I live with you for a while? I don't have anywhere else actually." She said sheepishly again. Tsuna just smiled.

"Of course, Hachi."

_{Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara}_

**How's that for a second chapter?**

**Please read and review and...**

**See you again desu~**


	3. Clashing With the Storm

**Minna! I hope you all like the last chapter. Now the following chapters are about Hachi meeting the other guardians. **

**Okay, so since I'll be writing about Hachi and a certain silverette, there will be MILD swearing. This is why I put this on Rated T. Oh; in the following chapters you may see Hachi have different personalities or something like that. If that happens, it'll all be explained in later chappies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Akira Amano-sama does.**

**Please Read and Review~**

_{Ashiteru, Ashiteru, Ashiteru}_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tsuna opened an eye to see his alarm clock beeping him awake. It was around 6:00 a.m. Time for school. He sat up from bed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and tip toed out his room. Hachi was sleeping on the floor of his room silently, and he didn't want to disturb her sleeping figure, even if she also needs to get up to get ready for school.

He prepared himself in a long amount of minutes and grabbed a piece of toast from the dining table.

"Tsu-kun! What about breakfast?" Nana asked, placing another batch of sunny side eggs on Lambo's plate.

"Can't! I'll be late for school!" he shouted and ran out immediately.

"But what about Hachi-chan?" she asked herself. Fuuta swallowed his food and looked at her.

"Tsuna-nii mentioned he didn't want to wake up Hachi-nee's nice sleep." He answered and Nana could just smile.

"Oh that Tsu-kun, always thinking of others first." She said proudly when she heard someone going down the stairs.

"Ohayo minna~." Hachi yawned and everyone greeted her back.

"Ohayo Hachi-chan, how's your sleep?"

"Good, have any of you seen Oniisan? I didn't see him when I woke up." She said, looking around.

"Hachi-nee, why do you call Tsuna-nii 'Oniisan'?" Fuuta asked ever so sweetly.

"Well, you see I don't have a brother or a sister, and Oniisan being my first friend ever, well, he was kind of like one to me." She explained rather happily, and Fuuta smiled.

"I thought so."

"Oh, Hachi-chan, I forgot to mention." Nana interrupted and Hachi turned to her.

"Yes?"

"You'll be late for school." She reminded her. Hachi looked at the wall clock and widened her eyes.

"Gah! Gotta hurry!" she started running up the stairs and Bianchi could just chuckle at her figure.

"If you look closely, Hachika is just like Tsuna in a way."

A few minutes later, Hachi had put on her Namimori Middle Uniform; she hadn't put it on properly though, say, it was her own style of wearing it. Her blouse wasn't tucked in and she wore her blue jacket simply, and didn't button it up also. Her skirt was the same but what was certainly different was that her red ribbon was now a neck tie, probably since Hachi was used to wearing neck ties and not ribbons.

'_Man! I'm late on my first day of school! It was nice of Oniisan letting me sleep, but today's an important day!' _She thought to herself and closed her eyes and sighed. She continued to run to her school and as she was, she had bumped into a rather tall person. As she did, she fell to the ground and dropped her bag while she was at it.

"Ow…" she rubbed the back of her head gently.

"Watch where you're going!" she heard the person scowl. She looked up to him and glared.

"Excuse me? You can clearly see I was running, you could just move to the side when I was coming your way, and I should be the one watching where I'm going?" she said back at him. He rolls his eyes at her and continues his way.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" she yelled and went up to him and grabbed his shoulder, making him look at her in the eye. They glared for a minute when the boy broke the silence.

"I don't have time for you."

"Neither do I, but apologize first." She threatens him and all he does is snicker.

"Or what?" he asked with another glare. Hachi immediately slaps him across the face, hard.

"What the fuck?" he yells, and Hachi stands there triumphantly. Hey, she might be more powerful than she looks but she won't just use her skills on some dude who just bumped her in the street.

What was unexpected? _He_ slapped _her_ this time.

"Hell's with it!" she shouted, meaning she cracked just a little bit. Now the two were having some sort of slapping contest. For the dude, it didn't matter if the person he was fighting with was a girl, something told him she wasn't the same prissy girly girl he'd seen every day. She's different, good different.

Their said 'contest' was interrupted when two phones were heard ringing. The two widened their eyes at this.

"Crap! I'm late!" they exclaim in unison. They turn to give each other another glare before the pair break off in a run. But then, they turn their heads slightly to see that the two of them seem to be going the same way.

"Why the hell are you following me?" the boy asks. Hachi scowls at him.

"We're just going the same way, mind you." She declares and bumps him, making him almost fall down, and an amusement to Hachi.

"What the?" he says angrily. Hachi snickers and the boy bumps her also. It went on like this as they ran. When they were almost near, they seem to have the urge to know each other's name.

"Hey! What's your name?" they shout in unison again, making each other glare… again.

"Hachika Tanaka!"

"Gokudera Hayato!"

"Good to know!" after saying so, they had already reached Namimori Middle School.

"Wait, you go to Nami Middle too?" Hachi exclaimed not so enthusiastically. Gokudera shrugged.

"Great, a Bakachi is going to go to the same school with me." **[1] **He said sadly to himself, making Hachi fume with anger.

They ran in the school, continuing to disrupt each class with their yells and screams. And finally they had reached their classroom.

"You're in Class 2-A too?" they yelled and pushed each other to the door. They drop abruptly, making quite an entrance. Not only that, Gokudera's hand seemed to accidently land on Hachi's.

"H-Hachi? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna stood up to exclaim. Hachi and Gokudera look up to face each other and quickly turned red, they stood up and inched away from each other.

"Stupidera! "

"Bakachi!" they yell. The teacher sighed and shook his head.

"Gokudera, please take your seat. And you must be the new student." Gokudera stood up to walk lazily to his seat in front. Hachi stood also, brushed her clothes off and stood in front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Hachika Tanaka, call me Hachi." She said rather stubbornly, arms cross and pouting. Tsuna sighed and mulled over to himself.

'_This is a sudden change of emotion for Hachi… maybe she's dealing with a 360 mood swing?' _Tsuna could only question to himself as he watched his best friend take a seat beside… Gokudera. Oh Kami.

The two glared once again at each other and turned their head away.

"So, shall we begin?"

(…)

"Alright, now that we're finish, I might as well ask two of you hard questions about our lesson. Let's start with Gokudera."

"Tch." the young teen just turned away.

"One day, a person went to a horse racing area. Instead of counting the number of human and horses, he instead counted 74 heads and 196 legs. Yet he knew the number of humans and horses there. How many humans and horses are there?" he asked.

"Hmph, 24 horses and 50 humans." the teacher nodded and Gokudera kept his plain expression on his face. These 'hard questions' weren't all that.

"Now Hachika, you have two blocks of clay in cube form and the edges are 10 cm. How many spheres with a radius of 5 cm can you make with that amount of clay?" Hachi turned her head to face him and pondered a little bit before answering.

"3 spheres."

"Correct. Okay, that's all for the class." The teacher announced and everyone started getting up.

"Tch, lucky guess." Gokudera states and again Hachi glares.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." She remarks.

It went on like this for the rest of the day. They glared, they insulted each other, and they seem to get every answer the teacher threw at them correct. If you hadn't noticed it yet, they hate each other's guts.

The last class was over and the two stood up to glare once again at each other. Tsuna walked up to them.

"I'm sorry Hachi if I hadn't woken you up on time, it's that you looked too peaceful in your sleep that I couldn't." Tsuna apologized.

"Oh, no need for that Oniisan! It's my fault not waking up on my own." Hachi said, putting her hands up.

"Excuse me Tenth, what is this Baka talking about?" Hachi's eye twitched slightly to avoid not yelling at him right in front of Tsuna.

"Well, uhm, Hachi is an old friend of mine. She was a student under my dad when she was in Italy and now she's staying with me."

"For the meantime that is." Hachi added in. Gokudera scowled, he didn't like the idea of the Tenth living with… that thing.

"I can't allow that! If the Tenth stays around with… a girl, he'll lose his manliness! Come Tenth, let's go somewhere manly!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's arm enthusiastically.

"Eh?" he exclaimed out of question.

"Hey! I'm not the usual girl you see every day! Besides, me and Oniisan are going to the park, right?" She clinged to Tsuna's other arm and looked up to him expectantly.

"U-uh…" Tsuna was at lost at words.

"Stop calling the Tenth Oniisan! He's not your older brother, and as his Right Hand Man I must object!" he protested and Hachi fumed.

"What do you mean? I can't call Tsuna-kun Oniisan and you have the right to call yourself his Right Hand Man?" Oh wow, this was getting worse each time another insult was thrown. The big problem was not because the two could kill each other in another second, oh no, the big problem was Tsuna was in the middle of it. And he cannot stop his Storm Guardian and CEDEF Best Friend at all.

"G-guys… calm down…"

"Really Dame-Tsuna? That's all you can say?" Reborn mentioned, sitting atop of Tsuna's head.

"R-Reborn! Help me! Hachi and Gokudera-kun are gonna pounce at each other any minute now!" he panicked to his tutor.

"Hm… they seem to be arguing."

"Of course they're arguing!" Tsuna yelled at him. Immediately Reborn pointed his Leon transformed gun towards Tsuna's face.

"Try yelling at me again, Dame-Tsuna." He threatened and Tsuna let out a 'HIIIEEEEE'.

"W-well… please Reborn… stop them from fighting…" Tsuna begged. Reborn nodded his head.

"Oi, Hachika, Gokudera." Reborn called out and the two stopped bickering and turned to him.

"Yes Reborn-san?"

"What is it Reborn-kun?"

"Instead of spending the rest of your day with Tsuna, why not get to know each other?" he recommended. The two stayed silent for a while when they 'Hmph'-ed and looked away.

"No way am I spending the day with this." Gokudera pointed to prove his point.

"Nor will I!" Hachi also protested.

"You know… as a Right Hand Man, he must protect and be nice to the Tenth's little sister." Reborn said, attracting Gokudera's attention.

"And a little sister must learn how to befriend her older brother's friends." Hachi turned.

"B-but Reborn-san, she's not the Tenth's sister…"

"And he's not Oniisan's Right Hand Man…"

"You'll never know what might happen in the Future." Reborn smirked as he looked at the pair's realized faces.

"Al-alright." The two said, giving in. Tsuna raised his eye brow. What was unexpected was Hachi looped her arm around Gokudera's and he didn't seem to mind.

"Uhm…"

"Don't worry Tenth; I'll protect your little sister." Gokudera gave him a thumb up.

"Uhm…" Tsuna could only blink.

"And I promise Oniisan, I'll be friends with Gokudera-kun." Hachi smiled at him sweetly.

"Uhm…" And blink.

"Well, we'll be off now." Gokudera said and the two figures soon disappeared. Tsuna was left staring at particularly nothing. Yamamoto had noticed Tsuna staring and patted his back to snap him out of it.

"Yo Tsuna! You alright there buddy?" he asked.

"…I need an aspirin."

~!~

The two walked silently, finding their way patiently out of the school. But once they were off campus, they glared at each other and immediately jumped away a good distance.

"Look, I have no intention of protecting you." Gokudera scowled, Hachi nodded.

"And I don't have plans in making you a friend." She said. They lowered their eyes suddenly, then turned away to avoid eye contact.

"I'm only doing this for my dream." They said in unison, which caught each other's attention. They stared, and an insult wasn't heard in the next 3 minutes.

"You-you're dream?" Gokudera broke the silence and asked her. She ducked her head so he wouldn't see her face.

"Like you've already known… I'm not really Tsuna-kun's little sister… but he's the first friend I've ever had… and since I had no siblings…" She looked up to him and Gokudera could see the sadness in her eyes despite the small smile she had put on.

"I might as well think of the only guy who changed me be my only brother." She added and Gokudera realized what he had done since earlier this morning. She's just as determined to be the Tenth's little sister as he was to be his Right Hand Man.

"Uh… look…maybe Reborn-san was right… maybe we did need to get to know each other before we start to make conclusions." Gokudera said and held out a hand.

"Let's start over, I'm Gokudera Hayato." He gave a very small smile for her, showing that he didn't mean to harm her.

"Alright, I'm Hachika Tanaka." She took it and they shook as well as smile again.

"Great, now that we're on the same side, and as a sign of forgiveness for slapping me the last time, you shall now buy me ice cream." He said ever so smugly. Hachi just rolled her eyes and pushed him, making him fall to the ground.

"Don't push your luck Gokudera-kun." She smirked and started to run to the Shopping District.

"Hey! No fair!" he yelled and chased her.

This was one of the rare moments when the Moon calms down that ever raging Storm.

_~Epilogue! ~_

Both Hachi and Gokudera walked out of the Ice Cream Store, a Popsicle in each hand.

"Mmm, I love Raspberry!" Hachi mused as she licked the red frozen treat.

"I know, you've said it over a thousand times." Gokudera teased and Hachi could only pout.

"Oh well, used all my anger on you earlier this day." Hachi said, walking along the streets with her silver headed friend.

"So, Gokudera-kun, is Vanilla your favorite?" she asked to make conversation. Gokudera raised his eye brow then looked at his white piece of yummy and sweet goodness.

"Yeah, you could say that." He replied and continued eating silently.

"Hmm, don't you wish we would enjoy things like this every day? I mean, I know it may seem boring to other people's eyes, but this is one of the few times in my life that I'm actually relaxing and not training for some Mafia battle coming up." Hachi told him and Gokudera looked over to her. He looked around as if thinking something, the Popsicle still in his mouth. He had thought something up and grabbed Hachi's wrist.

"Woah, what?" she asked him as they started running. Gokudera took the ice cream out to talk.

"I might help you with that little wish of yours." He smiled knowingly at her as Hachi could only ponder what her friend meant. A little while longer and Hachi noticed they were heading to Nami Middle, where no one is around.

"Wait, why here?" Hachi asked him, Gokudera shushed her.

"Be quiet, so we won't be bitten to death."

"What?"

"Never mind. Just be quiet." Ignoring his previous sentence about… being 'bitten to death', Hachi could just watch as he led her up the stairs to possibly the roof top. When they arrived, Gokudera turned to her with a smile.

"Would you mind explaining me why we ran back to Nami Middle and why you said not to make noise or we'll be bitten to death or something?" Hachi asked, he chuckled and led her near the ledges and gestured her to look. She turned her head and gave a sincere smile as she watched the yellow sun set in the orange sky.

"Wow, this is… beautiful." She mouthed out in surprise as Gokudera smiled in success.

"Think of it as my gift to you, for our new friendship. Plus, we can make this our usual. Buy ice cream, and watch the sunset." He offered her and she nodded happily. They watched for a while when Hachi turned to him, rising up her pinky.

"Uh… what?" Gokudera asked her, she closed her eyes and smiled again, sweetly.

"Will you promise me you won't forget about this day?" she asked him. Gokudera stood there for a while, and then nodded his head and wrapped his pinky with hers.

"I promise, Hachi." The two exchanged smiles once more, knowing very well that even without a promise, they wouldn't forget this day at all.

_{Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara}_

**[1] Baka + Hachi = Bakachi. I was inspired with Lambo-kun's Stupidera. :)**

**Sooo? How was it? I hope it's nice. And plus, I think I should tell you now, even though there's some 0859 (08 = Hachi) fluff over here, they are not really a pairing. But hey, if you guys think their cute together, it's your pick. **

**And again, please review! Please! Please! PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!**

**Oh well, **_**See you again desu~**_


	4. Ashiteru, Ame

**Okay, I'm back and kickin'! **

**You know, the last times I updated, I was very fast or so. Like the first day I updated, the next I update again. When my other writer cousin read it, she was so surprised it was so fast. She told me about it and actually got mad. 'Who updates the next day?' so she says.**

**So I took a break for a while and stored up the good ideas in a little old notebook I used last school year. (Yeah, I recycle and reuse)**

**Welp, here's Chapter 4 for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But Akira Amano-sama does.**

**Please Read and Review~**

_{Ashiteru, Ashiteru, Ashiteru}_

Hachi opened the door to the School Rooftop. No one was there. Thank Kami.

She was really early, why? There was a problem that kept her from sleeping that night. And since she couldn't sleep, she decided to at least go to Namimori Middle. She sighed and looked at the drifting clouds. How she envied the lifeless things. Being free and can do anything. She bet they didn't have to deal with any problems of the sort. Well, except for the climate change that is.

"What am I gonna do…" sighing once again, she opened the guitar case that was just delivered the other day by Oregano from Italy. She had forgotten it because of the excitement of going back to Japan again.

Bringing out her trusty brown acoustic guitar, she strummed it slightly to think of a nice song to sing while she's feeling down. The only thing that came into mind was her Oniisan. Though she doubt she can find a song related to him.

'_Unless I make one.' _She smirked to herself and started to strum her guitar randomly. What were the things that described her Oniisan? To her (and a certain silverette), he was the strongest, kindest, and best man in the world. But the song had to be something that everyone saw in him.

'_Dame Tsuna!'_ She remembered Reborn say when he did something he didn't like him to do. It was then that she realized it.

"Hashiru no ga nigate demo… seiseki ga IMAICHI demo… aserazu… nonbiri… genki ga ichibansa…" **[1] **After a while, Hachi had found the right note and tune and started to sing whatever she thought Tsuna was like, and how he would say it, and how people saw him as. It was hard, if it wasn't you you were writing about, but it was a challenge she liked a lot.

~!~

Yamamoto walked up the stairs to the School Rooftop. He didn't mean to wake up really early. It just happened. Now he wanted to look at the people walking around the town and also the clouds. It was always an amusement to him even though he had no idea why. Hopefully when he's there, Hibari won't try to bite him to death or shoo him away or anything.

"Ahaha! I hope that doesn't happen!" he chuckled to himself and was about to open the door when he overheard some singing… and music.

"DAME na ORE demo… egao no kimi ga… Suki dakara daisuki dakara… Shinuki de yaru yo… DAME demo tomo to… [Ganbatte] tte mata kimi ga warau…" **[2] **He heard a girl sing and questioned himself about the lyrics of her song.

"No-good me? Dying will? This sounds a lot like Tsuna, but the voice is too girly and high to be Tsuna. Well, his voice **IS** kinda girly and high, but not that much…" but what amazed him was not the voice or the instantaneous making of a song. It was how the girl played the guitar so skillfully. Actually, if he could remember, Bianchi did mention that Gokudera played the piano. Senpai's sister also said senpai had the makings to play a drum set or so. He wanted to play an instrument too if his friends are doing it. Heck, they could form a small band just for fun.

His little thinking was interrupted when he heard footsteps. He quickly stood up straight and ran back down the stairs.

'_I'll ask her if she can teach me the next time I meet her.' _He thought and ran to his class.

Hachi opened the door and seemed alerted for a second.

"Odd, I thought someone was here," she said and looked around. Failing to find anything she shrugged it off. "Oh well, must be my imagination."

_~Later That Afternoon~_

Yamamoto swung his bat once the ball came hurdling toward him. It flew far away after the hit and was out of the baseball club's sight.

"Wow Yamamoto! Another home run!" a fellow club mate said, running up to his tall friend.

"That makes over 12 home runs this afternoon!" another person said and Yamamoto laughed.

"Really? Now that's good news!" he rubbed the back of his head as his friends kept complimenting him about it.

Hachi was ready to walk home now. She struggled to carry her guitar case, her bag, and books she needed to study on. She sighed again at her problem. How can she tell her Oniisan about it? She stopped when she heard some swinging or so. She turned to see the baseball team on the field. Checking her watch if she had enough time, she continued to look at her fellow school mates play their sport.

"Here's another one Yamamoto-san!" the pitcher yelled, throwing the baseball to the one named Yamamoto.

"Yeah, here I go," He narrowed his eyebrows immediately and sent the ball flying again. Hachi gasped and widened her eyes. That was amazing. And calculating how fast the ball was, she came with the answer of 300 kph.

'_Wow… this… this guy's amazing…" _Before walking up to the batter, her watch beeped and she nearly dropped her things.

"Gah, I'm late!" She ran back to the school, trying her best not to let her things fall. Yamamoto turned his head when hearing a voice and footsteps.

"Think we should wrap it up Yamamoto? Yamamoto?" his friend asked when he saw Yamamoto stare at particularly nothing.

"Ah, what did you say again?" he turned, snapping out of it.

"I was asking if we should clean up already," His friend crossed his arms and said.

"Hahaha, sure. It's getting pretty late," The rest of his club mates nodded and went around getting the equipment. Yamamoto turned his head and pondered to himself.

'_Hmm… I swear I must've seen someone…' _he sighed and smiled to himself again. He picked up his bat and helped the others with the clean up, the girl with the guitar still in mind.

_~The Following Day-Afternoon~_

Yamamoto walked to Tsuna's house this afternoon. Since Tsuna knew a lot of people, he might know who that girl was. He was greeted by Fuuta and was then asked to come in. He walked up the stairs and went up Tsuna's door.

"What do you mean you can't stay here?" he heard Tsuna say. He stopped right at the door. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on conversations, but it's also rude to interrupt one that sounds extremely important.

"I just can't… I feel as if I'm another burden if I continue living with you… with all the kids and even Bianchi-san…" a soft voice of a girl replied.

"Hm…" Yamamoto curled his lips in a thinking way. That sounds kind of familiar…

"Wh-what? You'll never be a burden to us!" he heard Tsuna exclaim wildly.

"Even though! Master Iemitsu even told me I was old enough to take care of myself! He said I was very responsible! I think it's about time I start living by myself," The girl said seriously this time. For a second, there was silence, but then Tsuna spoke up.

"… Where are you going to live now?" Those words brought up another quick silence.

"Gokudera-kun mentioned that he was struggling to pay the rent to his apartment. What makes you think you won't when you try to live in one?" Tsuna's silent but dead serious voice said.

Yamamoto stopped to think for a while. Let's see what he'd learn from what he had heard. There's this girl arguing to Tsuna somewhat. She's having problems on where to live. She refuses to live with Tsuna anymore due to the fact that there are already a lot of people living with him. She must've been thinking on renting an apartment, but Tsuna stated that she might not afford to. And that's all it. Yamamoto wanted to help this girl. Sure, she was a stranger and someone he hasn't met yet, but he was all about helping out his friends. And any friend of Tsuna's is a friend of his.

"You could live with me," He popped in the room with a gleeful smile. Tsuna looked up to him and so did the girl. The two widened their eyes upon looking at each other.

"Wait, I know you!" they said in unison.

"What? You know-"

"But how did you-"

"Ahahaha!" they said in unison again and laughed at it.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" Tsuna said, smiling a bit at how they said all that together.

"I came to visit. But, I kind of overheard you guys talking…" he scratched the back of his head and the other two looked away.

"Oh… you heard?" Tsuna asked and Yamamoto nodded.

"Excuse me; I don't think we know each other by name yet," Hachi smiled and so did Yamamoto.

"I'm Hachika Tanaka."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I forgot you were the new student a few days ago," He said and Hachi could only giggle at this.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me Yamamoto. What did you say earlier when you came in?" Tsuna asked again. Yamamoto stood up straight and smiled knowingly.

"I said, she can live with me," The two brunettes widened their eyes at his suggestion.

"Yamamoto… I don't think that's…" Tsuna started.

"A good idea? I think it's a great one!" Yamamoto grinned and Hachi slightly frowned.

"It would lead to the same problem. I'm not the kind of person who'd live with people who have so many guests or so already," Hachi sighed. Yamamoto could only smile at her statement.

"Yes, but we don't have guests living with us," This caught the pair's attention again.

"That's right; Yamamoto lives with his Dad and no one else," Tsuna realized.

"Well…"

"You were expecting to live with Tsuna and his mom, right?" Hachi looked up to face him.

"Y-yeah…"

"It's going to be different now, just you, me and my Dad, is that alright?" he smiled reassuringly and Hachi nodded with a small blush.

"Oniisan?" she turned to Tsuna to see what he thought of it. Tsuna could only nod his head and smile.

"You're with Yamamoto; you'll be alright with him," Tsuna said.

"Then it's decided! Hachi'll be living with me," He said very enthusiastically. Hachi stood up and looked at Tsuna.

"Is it alright is I leave now? I'll be packing my things," She asked him slightly quietly. Tsuna nodded his head again.

"It's alright, if you say so," She gave a bow to the two of them and went to another room. Once gone, immediately Tsuna frowned a bit.

"Hm? What's wrong Tsuna?"Yamamoto asked, noticing his friend's sudden sadness.

"I didn't think she'd want to leave me right after a few days of staying together," Tsuna had brought up his knees to his chest and lowered his eyes a bit. Yamamoto didn't like to see his friend like this, so his light lit up upon realizing something.

"She's not exactly going to be gone forever," He reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly at him. Tsuna looked up to face his friend's caring eyes. He nodded and smiled slightly at him.

"You're right… arigatou Yamamoto," Yamamoto grinned once Tsuna's spirits had been lifted up.

A few minutes later and Hachi was set and ready. She had already said a temporary farewell to Tsuna, Nana, Bianchi and Reborn (who had just recently arrived from doing something no one knows of), and promised Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta that the four of them would spend time together one day. And soon, they had arrived at Yamamoto's home.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Yamamoto smiled and Hachi raised an eye brow. She repeatedly turned to both the store and her companion.

"Wait a minute, you live-"

"In a sushi store! Why? Is it weird?" he asked her. Hachi stared at the store for a while until she suddenly squealed slightly.

"Not at all! Not at all! I love sushi!" she exclaimed happily and Yamamoto chuckled.

"I'm glad you do!" he went in first to see if there were a lot of people. Not much, but there were still customers. His dad was busy making more sushi.

"Hey Pops!" he greeted his dad, who hadn't looked up from cutting some fish.

"Oh good, you're back Takeshi. Would you mind helping me?" he asked his son.

"Sure! But, can I ask you a question first?"

"And that would be?"

"Can a friend stay with us for a while?" he asked plainly to him. Tsuyoshi stopped what he was doing and turned to his son.

"Depends, who is it who'll be staying with us?" he tilted his head and Hachi popped out from behind Yamamoto.

"Hello sir," She said politely and bowed at him. Tsuyoshi smiled.

"Why hello there, who might you be?" Tsuyoshi asked her, quite liking her politeness.

"My name is Hachika Tanaka, I'm a friend of Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto-kun," She told him and Tsuyoshi understood now what Yamamoto had been asking.

"Oh, so you want to live with us for a while?" he asked him and Hachi nodded.

"Yes, you see, I just came from Italy and I've nowhere to go. I used to live with Tsuna-kun but since he has more guests living with him, I couldn't possibly be a burden to them, so Yamamoto-kun offered I live with him for a while. Is that alright?" she asked with a half smile, re-thinking if this was okay.

"Well of course it is! I would love to have someone like you live with us! You seem like a very interesting young girl!" he smiled at her warmly.

"Arigato!"She bowed again to him as he started to gesture her to the rooms that were upstairs.

"You can take the guest room that's next to Takeshi's. Please Hachika, make yourself at home," He told her. Hachi smiled.

"Thank you once again sir," She said. Tsuyoshi put his hands up.

"You're welcome Hachika! And please, call me anything but sir. It sounds too formal for my taste!" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Hachi also giggled and nodded her head.

"Alright Papa, is that alright?"

"Perfect! Very nice!" he ruffled her hair and Hachi giggled once again. "I'll call you when I'm finish making a special dinner."

"Hai!" she said happily and walked up the stairs.

"Quite a person you found, Takeshi," Tsuyoshi smiled and went back behind the counter to make more sushi.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked in question, grabbing an apron to wear.

"About Hachika. She's very beautiful and very kind. Don't you like her?" he asked his son playfully. Yamamoto blushed slightly.

"Who knows…" he whispered and Tsuyoshi smiled knowingly.

_~After a matter of minutes and Eating Dinner~_

Hachi sat on her bed, pajamas and glasses on, laptop on her lap. She busied herself typing down notes and such. She glanced at the textbook at her side and then back at the screen. A knock was soon heard at her door.

"Come in," she said, looking up for a second then putting her attention back on her laptop. The door opened and Yamamoto walked in, pajamas also on.

"Hey Hachi," he greeted. Hachi looked up from the screen and smiled at him. She removed her glasses as he sat on her bed.

"Hey Yamamoto-kun, is something the matter?" she asked, he shook his head.

"No no, nothing at all. How do you like you're room?" Hachi smiled again.

"It's very nice, I didn't expect it to be so spacious," she joked and the two chuckled.

"Hey, you were amazing yesterday morning," he complimented. Hachi flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah… you heard me…" she remembered. She widened her eyes when realizing something.

"You were amazing too yesterday afternoon. I never thought someone could swing the ball that far,"

"Ehehe, thanks," he scratched the back of his head. They both fell silent for a while, running out of conversations to converse with. Suddenly the two looked up and at each other.

"Can you do me a favor?" they said in unison. They chuckled together and Yamamoto gestured her to go first.

"Well, I was going to ask if you'd teach me baseball," she said rather shyly. Yamamoto grinned enthusiastically.

"Well of course! Everyone should try new things everyday!" he exclaimed, and Hachi giggled.

"Alright, what about you?"

"Teach me how to play the guitar?" he asked. Hachi nodded.

"Sure,"

"So it's settled! I'll teach you baseball at school…"

"And I'll teach you how to play the guitar at home," they shook hands to make it look like some kind of business.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," Yamamoto stood up and started walking out the room. "See you tomorrow Hachi."

"Alright, good night Yamamoto-kun," they exchange a last pair of smiles and Yamamoto had left and closed the door. Hachi's face suddenly turned red.

"How weird," she laughed at herself, going back to her laptop while her heart made the same noise.

_Doki Doki. Doki Doki._

_{Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara}_

**[1] And [2] – Lyrics of the song 'Tsuna Life' sang by Tsuna himself. Here's the English translation:  
><strong>_**Though I am weak in running, though I have to repeat my study.  
>Not rushing and carefree, to be healthy is the main point.<strong>_

_**Even for the no-good me, the smiling you  
>I love it, I love it very much<br>I'll do it with my dying will and even though I am still no-good  
>I'll [try hard] so that you will smile again <strong>_

**Sooo… how was it? It took time but here it is. I'm currently trying to draw (Not really working out…) but I'm still writing all the same. I'll update as soon as possible. I think Lambo's next? Or maybe Hibari…**

**So right now I have no idea who to write next about.**

**You guys should pick, Lambo or Hibari? Please review or I will MAUL- I mean, find you. *shifty eyes***


	5. Sakura Addiction

**Ciaossu. It seems not all of you seemed to vote/review that much… only one did, so I ended up using her choice. (Thanks KuroMimi-Chan.) And so, I'm doing it with Hibari. And as you see, the title of this little chapter is called 'Sakura Addiction'. I made that the title because Sakuras remind me of Hibari (and maybe Mukuro), I was listening to the song while I was thinking of a title, and that Hachi gains a new nickname. Try to guess what that nickname is :P.**

**I'm so UPSET that no one reviewed a lot. Not DOWNset, not LEFTset or RIGHTset, but UPSET! If you don't review I'll… I'll… stop! Don't dare me! I really will! (Okay not really but PLEASE?)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, then I'd be rolling in money and Hachi and my other OCs would be real!**

_{Ashiteru, Ashiteru, Ashiteru}_

"…" Hachi sat quietly at the rooftop. It was about that same time of the day already and she was all alone, legs up her chest **(don't worry, she wore shorts that day)**, and hand holding a single white Popsicle. To better explain what was happening, Gokudera was sick. Not only him but Tsuna too. The previous day Tsuna had fallen off the bridge, due to being kicked by Reborn for doing something stupid, and landed in the cold water. Gokudera jumped in also and saved him, but as a result, gave them a cold. Nana was currently taking care of Tsuna as always while Gokudera was taken care of by Bianchi, much to his demise or so.

"It's no fun without them…" she sighed and waved the Popsicle around as it started melting into a small puddle by her side. She looked up to see the beautiful Sakura trees sway as some of its flowers fluttered over to her. She gently grabbed one of them and smiled to herself. She was amused at the little things, so beautiful, and yet they live a short life. Chuckling to herself without a reason, she tucked it behind her ear and continued to be her emo self.

Hachi could hear footsteps, but then ignored to go on to her moping.

"Who are you and what are you doing at this hour," he demanded. Hachi shrugged him off and continued to stare at the orange sky.

"There are consequences when breaking the rules," He warned her. Hachi, really wanting to be alone at the moment, turned her head to glare at the person.

"…" the two stared at each other. Not one word was exchanged in the silence that was 5 minutes.

"Well?" she finally said, feeling a little bit awkward about it. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"…Hibari Kyoya…" Hibari replied, continuing to stare. Hachi raised an eye brow when he started walking away.

"Hibari-san, where are you going?" she asked him, he stopped.

"I'm leaving,"

"Why?"

"…Because you're wearing a Sakura…" he turned to point at the flower on her ear. Hachi removed it and looked to see if anything was wrong with it.

"Hm? There doesn't seem to be a bug or anything…" she mumbled and looked at him, in which his face held some slight disgust in it.

"I hate Sakuras," He put simply and Hachi stood up from her place.

"Why would you? Their beautiful and small," She neared him, trying to hand over the flower. He backed away once she was too close for his taste.

"They make me uneasy," He finally said, feeling just a bit humiliated after revealing his one weakness.

"This little thing?" she neared it to his face and he stepped back some more. Feeling this would cheer her up slightly, Hachi started to try and shove it to his face and see what had happened. Hibari, using his skills in dodging, quickly avoided her.

"Quit it or I'll bite you to death," He threatened and Hachi stopped.

_Heh, that got to her._

"'I'll bite you to death'? Are you that creepy prefect Gokudera-kun told me about?" she questioned with an amused smile as Hibari took a note to bite the storm guardian to death.

"Yes, I'm the prefect,"

"You don't seem like the person to actually 'bite' someone," She smirked as he groaned in annoyance.

"Will you leave?" he tried asking.

"Nope," And it didn't work.

"Do I have to convince you to leave?"

"Non propio," She started playing with her flower.

"What do I have to do to make you leave?" he asked, sighing out of frustration.

"Hm… something surprising. I've got nothing else to do today," She looked at the clouds. Hibari looked down and grumbled under his breath. He then could hear distant fluttering.

_This could end bad…_

"Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii," The two turned to see a little yellow puffball fly over to Hibari's shoulder to rest. Hibari looked at her expression, where she smiled like a fangirl.

"…" afterwards, she started to stifle a laugh after seeing how 'cute' they looked together.

"Aw, Hibari-san has a pet?" she teased again and neared him, flower now forgotten. Hibari knew just a while ago something bad would happen, and something did. In a blink of an eye, she had snatched Hibird carefully and held him in her hands, where he didn't struggle.

"Give him back," He held out his hand.

"But he likes me," She smiled petting the Hibird who was comfortable sleeping. Hibari, feeling somewhat jealous and OOC, lunged himself to try and grab his pet. Little did he know that the girl he was now facing was Iemitsu's Top Student and Lal's apprentice.

What they were doing looked awkward to anyone's eyes. As Hachi balance Hibird in one hand and kept another behind her back, she expertly and flexibly avoided and dodged every hit and attempt Hibari made with a playful grin on her face. On the other hand, Hibari kept his plain expression and followed her movements to try and get Hibird back.

As they continued their little struggle, a man with a regent styled hair, a man with a turtle on his head, and a man with blonde hair peeked through the door just in time to see the two.

"…are they… dancing?" Dino asked, observing what they did.

"I doubt Hibari-san would dance… especially with someone I haven't met yet…" Kusakabe commented, looking at them.

"It could be some sort of secret he'd keep." Romario added. Hibari was thereby irritated, he brought out his tonfa to try and knock her out so he'd just finish it but Hachi dodge by jumping to the ledge and balancing on it.

"Nice try Hibari-san! But it'd take more than just that to get him back," She stuck out her tongue and pointed at Hibird to emphasize her point. Hibari shrugged and walked away.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" she asked, jumping down from the ledge.

"Back to my office. Hibird's going to come back to me anyways," He started leaving and Hachi frowned again.

"Don't go yet…" she mumbled, remembering how something like this had already happened. She made one friend right when she moved back to Italy. She teased him about something, and soon he left her, not coming back. She winced from that awful memory, making Hibari feel a slight pang of guilt.

"…what's your name…" he asked and Hachi looked up at him.

"Oh… uhm… Tanaka Hachika…" she answered and he shook his head and started to near her.

"Not to me anymore," Hachi raised her eyebrow at his statement and noticed how close he had gotten to her.

"What are you-"

"From now on, to me, your Sakura," He lifted her chin and smirked. "Because you make me uneasy," His gesture and sentence made Hachi turn red in embarrassment. Hibari then walked away and opened the door, only to find the three spying on them.

"You…" he glared at Dino, thinking immediately it was all his doing as to why they were eavesdropping.

"Ky-Kyoya! I can explain all of this!" he put up his hands to assure him but instead made Hibari bring out his Tonfas.

"Kamikorosuyo," Hachi ignored the close sounds of pain and metal clashing together. She petted the little puffball in her hand and looked at her never ending sunset. Today wasn't exactly uneventful like she'd predict it. It turned out she'd figure out who this Rebel Prefect really was, and that she'd make such an unusual friend.

Then again, life's given her unusual things that even she can be happy about.

_{Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara}_

**There you go. I apologize if it's too short and if it's too OOC for Hibari and if it's too cheesy or sappy in the end. I recently just got my braces and the pain is going up in my head. That's all there is to it and expect Lambo to be the next one.**

**See you again desu~**


	6. Fears of the Lightning

**OMIGOD THIS WAS LOOOOOOOOOOONG. Sorry for the long update guys, I had final exams last week and had to review the week before, and had no internet the week before that. So… here it is Lambo's episode. It's long, and probably doesn't have much sense but I worked for days on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Akira Amano-sama does.**

_{Ashiteru, Ashiteru, Ashiteru}_

Hachi had a small shopping bag in her arm filled with fruits and vegetables. She was going around the Shopping District to get some groceries for the Sushi Shop. It's only been a few days, and she somehow felt as if she'd already lived with Yamamoto for years. The feeling she gets when she's with him, with everyone… she just can't help but smile nonstop when she sees their faces. She snapped out of her little daydream and saw quite familiar people.

"Mrs. Sawada! Fuuta-kun! Lambo-kun! I-Pin-chan!" she waved to the lot near a vegetable stand. The kids heard her little call and waved back, running to her and giving a hug.

"Hachi-nee!" the three exclaimed happily and Hachi giggled at them.

"It's good to see you guys!" she grinned and hugged back.

"Oh, Hachi-chan, what brings you to the Shopping District?" Nana asked, having bought her things already.

"Doing a little grocery shopping for the Sushi Shop." She replied to her.

"You're working hard aren't you?" she gave her that ever warm and familiar smile to her that made Hachi think of her own mother.

"Hachi-nee, I've got some special rankings you would like!" Fuuta told her tugging at her sleeve.

"I-Pin want to show Hachi-nee her moves!" I-Pin explained, going to a small stance as a demonstration.

"Lambo-san want to go out with Hachi-nee!" Lambo clung to her leg, not really ready to let go.

"Haha, one at a time guys!" she chuckled and Fuuta and I-Pin smiled. "Lambo-kun, would you please let go?"

"No! Lambo-san wants to play with Hachi-nee!" he demanded, clutching tighter.

"Oh, But I'm busy Lambo-kun…"

"But I wanna play! Wanna play! Wanna play!" he chanted and shouted.

"Yare yare…" Fuuta sighed.

"Lambo, be considerate." I-Pin scolded but Lambo didn't listen to her.

"WANNA PLAY!" he screamed one more and that made Hachi smile warmly again.

"Alright, Lambo-kun. I'll play with you." She said, removing him from her leg and holding him in her arms.

"Wha? What about us?" Fuuta asked for both him and I-Pin. Hachi bent down to look at him in the eye.

"I won't be able to play with you two today. But I promise that one day, I will." She patted both of their heads as they nod with a slight pout.

"Okay…" they mumbled. Hachi smiled still, even if their somewhat saddened feelings got to her.

"Now now, don't frown in front of me." She lifted Fuuta's chin in which he let out his own smile. Hachi stood up, still carrying Lambo, and looked at Nana.

"If it's alright, I'll be spending the rest of the day with Lambo-kun at the fair." She asked for her permission. Nana just nodded and grabbed Fuuta's hand.

"Of course it's alright! I'll have Tsu-kun pick him up later." She said, waving her goodbye and leading the other two kids to another store.

"Alright Lambo-kun, we'll be going to the fair now. Is that alright with you?" she asked the little cow suit boy whom she let sit on her shoulder.

"Yay! The Fair! Lambo-san is going to ride all the rides! Eat a lot of candy!" he laughed and squealed happily as Hachi walked to the fair with her little friend.

~!~

"Here we are, Lambo-kun." She placed him down so he'd walk around. He looked excitedly at the rollercoaster, bumper cars and the big Ferris wheel.

"Lambo-san wants go there first!" he pointed to the bumper cars. Hachi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hai hai." There began Hachi and Lambo's little adventure in the fair. They rode bumper cars together; they ate sweets and food like Cotton Candy and Takoyaki. Anyone would mistake Lambo for Hachi's little brother, even if they didn't look that much alike.

In Hachi's point of view, you could say, that of all the many feelings she'd been holding up in her heart, this one was the newest to her. Like she'd mentioned, she never had a little brother, a little sister, an older brother, or an older sister. Anyone of those would've been enough for her. When she met Tsuna, Kami knows how much she thanked him. Every minute and second of her life, she'd been thinking of him, never forgetting, never letting go. And for some odd reason, looking at Lambo and his energy to play, even if it's likely the complete opposite of what Tsuna used to be as a kid, he had always reminded her of him. Every time he talked, every time he smiled, every time he gave his little laugh people would say was annoying… she'd give up a lot of things to get a chance to have a little brother like Lambo.

Lambo was having the time of his life. No words would explain what fun he was having. He always thought it was always about fun and games. It was now that he realized a little bit that it wasn't just that. He loved everything exciting, but he wouldn't be able to experience all of that without those around him. Those were his comrades, his friends, and most importantly, his family. And Hachi's a part of that Family of his. Sure, everyone had secretly cared about the little cow suit boy, but only a few were able to show it. Hachi was the only person to have known what he wanted, and what he hated. Truthfully, Lambo knew that out of all the girls who have shown how much they have cared for him, he would definitely pick Hachi to be his older sister if he had the chance to.

"Lambo-kun, it's getting pretty late." The sound of Hachi's voice snapped Lambo out of his thinking trance. "I think maybe it's time to head home."

"No! Lambo-san wants to play more and MORE!" Lambo protested, having been recovered to his old hyperactive self.

"Well, maybe we can go to one last ride…" Hachi looked around; clutching Lambo in his arms as well as search for another ride they haven't gone on yet.

"Lambo-san wants to go on THAT ONE!" Hachi turned to where he pointed and it was the big, white Ferris wheel that was at the middle of the whole fair.

"Woah," Hachi looked up at the large thing, "I can't believe I missed that." With a smile on still, she hurried over to the ride with an excited young guardian in her arms.

~!~

"Please keep all hands inside the ride and try not to jump off." the conductor of the ride told the two with a smile, fastening some seat belts for them.

"We'll try not to." After their small gate had been shut, the ride started to move, making Lambo jump happily.

"YAY!" he squealed with much joy. Hachi softened her eyes at him and chuckled lightly at his childishness. He looked to the view to only see that it was sunset. She turned to the watch on her wrist which told her that Gokudera was probably waiting impatiently for her at Namimori Roof. Hachi sighed slightly, but then smiled once again, thinking that Gokudera would understand her being late just this one time. But then the whole ride stopped moving, making her snap out of her thinking.

"What…" she wondered aloud, making Lambo turn to her.

"Hachi-nee, is this part of the ride?"

"No… not that I know of." She was about to look down to see what was wrong when an announcement came from the many speakers around the fair.

"**Attention riders of the Ferris Wheel, please do not worry. There has been a technical difficulty with the maintenance system. It will take about a few minutes." **Hachi then raised an eyebrow at the announcement.

'_How cliché…' _she rolled her eyebrows and grabbed unto Lambo to hold him.

"Don't worry Lambo-kun, it's not like we're on the highest part or anything."

"**Attention riders! This is the conductor. May I ask where the young girl with the little boy in a cow suit is?" **Hachi didn't bother to look down and instead waved her arm outside.

"**Oh, I can see your arm. Yeah, you're on the highest part of the ride."**

"…" Hachi had a straight face on that looked slightly annoyed at the fact that everything that was currently happening to them would happen in the next romantic novel or book or shoujo manga or something.

"This is idiotic." She sighed again and had felt a strange tremble in her arms. Looking down, she saw Lambo shaking like crazy as well as start tearing up.

"Lambo-kun… are you… scared?" she asked, holding him up in front of her to face him and to have a better look on his face. Lambo's nose was runny, tears were ready to fall and it felt like there was an earthquake inside of him. Hopefully he doesn't recreate his own Niagara Falls, if you know what I mean.

"L-Lambo-san is n-not scared…" he said not too convincingly, or maybe he wasn't even trying to convince her. Hachi smiled to assure him and gave him a hug.

"Lambo-kun, there is nothing to be scared of. We may be high up, but it's not frightening or anything. Look." To demonstrate that they weren't that high up, she held him tight in her arms and looked down with him with a knowing smile on still.

But then Hachi had this sudden urge to throw up.

Looking down, she expected them to be at least 4 to 5 feet from the ground, which is enough for her to take. But knowing they were about 10 to 20 feet from the ground? That was her worst nightmare. She looked away from the ground way below them and brought the tearing Lambo to her face again, this time, she was shaking and tearing up, despite the smile she had on.

"S-see L-Lambo-kun…? E-everything's g-going to be a-alright… n-nothing to worry abo—"she was cut off when their car started swaying a bit.

That… that made them crack.

"!" They screamed, clutching tighter to each other and panicked around, making their car swing more wildly, making _them _more panicky.

"**Miss and your little friend, please calm down. Everything's going to be alright. Just wait for ten more minutes and you'll both be down quickly." **

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHTHATDOESN'!" Hachi shouted at them. They practically went on like that for about… five minutes, which was enough time to get everyone's attention.

While they continued their screaming, Lambo brought out a large purple bazooka out of his afro. Hachi saw this and wondered many things while she screamed:

1. How did that fit in his hair?

2. Where did he get that bazooka?

3. Lambo carries bazookas?

4. Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?

5. I've SEEN that bazooka somewhere, but WHERE?

And during the time Hachi had pondered up those questions, it was too late.

Lambo pulled the trigger; sucking in both of them and making pink smoke fill up the car. All the people from below had wondered where the pink smoke came from and how come the screaming had stopped. After the smoke cleared, two larger silhouettes sat calmly on the seats.

"Yare yare… seems as though my younger self has used the bazooka again…" a deep voice sighed.

"Hm? What just happened? I could've sworn I was having a meeting with Oniichan." a higher pitched voice spoke up.

"Hachi-nee?"

"Huh? Lambo-kun?" the two silhouettes revealed themselves to what seems to be Lambo and Hachi's older selves. Adult Lambo looked like how everyone has already seen him, only he was holding a small green lollipop. Hachi had longer hair that reached to her waist, and she was holding a silver pocket-watch.

"Hachi-nee, you've been sent too? I thought you were in the Meeting Room." Lambo asked.

"Yes, I thought I was at the Meeting Room too. And… what do you mean by sent?" Hachi asked the fifteen year old confusingly.

"You see, my younger self has this Ten Year Bazooka so whoever gets hit by it will be replaced by his or her future self from ten years later. I guess he hit you too." Lambo laid back and continued to eat his lollipop. Hachi looked around curiously to figure out where exactly are they.

"Hm… seems that we're in a Ferris wheel, Lambo-kun." Hachi analyzed her surroundings and then smiled happily. She turned to Lambo with her eyes sparkling with remembrance.

"…what?" he asked, getting a little awkward feeling.

"You don't remember this memory?" she asked, still grinning. Lambo stared and started to think.

"…is this the time where nearly fell off something because Gokudera almost threw my younger self?"

"Not that! Besides, Hayato-kun did not mean it. It was simply an accident." Hachi replied, defending her best friend.

"Yeah, an _accident_…" Lambo sighed and finished his small candy. He tossed it down the window of the car.

"Lambo-kun! That's littering!" Hachi scolded and Lambo shrugged.

"Everyone does it." He said. Hachi rolled her eyes and stuck her head out the window to see if anyone got hit. Lambo did the same thing, but this time to call a random person's name and then watch as they look around for whoever's calling them.

They took their heads out of the window and stared at each other with pale faces.

"H-hey… n-now I r-remember…" Lambo stuttered.

"S-see…? J-just like w-when I b-brought you to t-the fair…" Hachi gulped slightly.

"I-I'm older n-now… I-I'm not a-afraid of h-heights anymore…"

"A-and I'm not afraid of—" as if on cue, the car started swaying madly again. Hachi and Lambo hugged each other tightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!TASUKETE!" they screamed even louder than their younger selves.

This goes to show that no matter how many years has passed, some people just can't let go of things.

~After around… five more minutes…~

The whole wheel started to move again, bringing down every person from the ride. When it came to Hachi and Lambo's car, the maintenance crew found a young teen and a little boy as pale as a vampire and sitting the corner of the ride. They brought them out and helped Hachi regain her balance.

"Hachi!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto ran up to the shivering Hachi who carried the unconscious Lambo.

"Hey, you alright?" Yamamoto asked with concern, Hachi shook her head to snap out of it and tried to stand up straight.

"K-kind of…" she held her head up with one hand.

"Tch, you blew me off for a fair?" Gokudera sneered at her.

"Oh… god… I forgot about the Usual… guess I got carried away…"

"And why were you screaming? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Gokudera smirked, knowing Hachi's fear is valuable information.

"Of course not!" she shouted at him.

"Then why were you screaming up there? We understand why Lambo would be scared." Tsuna asked her, his eyes were filled with worry.

"You see… I don't understand the fear of heights. You're standing on the edge of a tall building, so what? The only thing to be scared of when you're on the edge of a building is falling off of it. So I don't have a fear of heights, simply a fear of falling." Hachi explained, having to rely on Yamamoto for support by leaning on him.

"So… you happened to look down and saw you were way up. You realized that you could fall easily because the Wheel was too old and the bolts could easily break from the rust?" Gokudera asked.

"Exactly." She sighed and looked at the little boy in her arms. "Great, I bet Lambo-kun would think of this as the worst day ever…"

"What?" all three looked at her with a smile and a face that said 'You're wrong about that.'

"Huh?"

"Hachi, that's impossible." Yamamoto grinned.

"I highly doubt it." Gokudera had let out a sincere smile.

"I agree with them." Tsuna walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oniisan…"

"Every single day that we've been with you and only you, you made it special to us. You made it a memory that we can keep. I remember the first day we met again after 9 years have passed. I didn't know you, and I regretted it. After finally being able to remember, to know, it was the happiest moment of my life. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you." Tsuna told her, making Hachi sniff.

"Not just the Juudaime." She turned to Gokudera. "For once in my life, I finally met someone who was just like me. You showed me that I wasn't the only one who had a dream to be somebody important to Juudaime's life. Being a Right-Hand-Man, it's nothing compared to being the Little Sister. That day, when we met, you've changed me. I don't watch the sunset that much because it tends to get boring. I only get it now since the thing that was missing, was someone to watch it with." Gokudera patted her brown head.

"Gokudera-kun…" Hachi stared.

"The same goes for me." Turning her head one last time she met another pair of brown eyes, making her cheeks heat up. "When you came into my family's life, you've brought some joy into us. My father usually wouldn't accept food he didn't know inside the house. You changed that since you explained what they are made of. Every time Dad doesn't see you, he acts the way before he even met you! But when he does see you… he tells me you're a daughter he never really had. Actually, he specifically told me you remind him of a young girl he met years ago. To sum it all up, you've changed me and my father greatly. Thank you Hachi."

"Yamamoto-kun…" the speeches her three friends have said had brought her to tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around Tsuna's neck as well as hold Lambo carefully as she cried happily. Tsuna hugged back and patted her back brotherly, whispering reassuring words to her. Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled at the two and joined the hug.

~!~

"Well, it's getting late and I've got to take Lambo home." Tsuna held the sleeping Lambo in his arms now after Hachi had given him to him.

"Yeah, and I've got to make up for missing the Usual with Gokudera-kun." Hachi rubbed the back of her head as she stood beside Gokudera.

"Hey, can I come along?" Yamamoto spoke up happily, asking Hachi.

"Sure! It's more enjoying when there are more people." She smiled warmly as Gokudera just groaned in annoyance.

"Great, the baseball-idiot's coming." He looked at the two with a glare.

"Oh lighten up Gokudera-kun, it's just Yamamoto-kun." She patted his silver head playfully. He looked at her, then at Yamamoto's smiling face.

"Yeah… _just Yamamoto_..." he sighed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tsuna waved good bye and walked away. As her walked home, he could feel Lambo moving around in his sleep. He stopped to stare at him but heard only words from the little boy's mouth which were:

"Hachi-nee… today was a fairytale…" Lambo mumbled and a small smile crept silently to his face. Tsuna looked at him with the most grateful smile he had ever made. He wrapped Lambo with his jacket and continued to walk home with thoughts of a certain brunette in his mind.

_{Sayonara, Sayonara, Sayonara}_

**It's finish! I had to finish it early in the morning and have to get the laptop from my sister. The next one is going to have to be Shamal, since I can't get to Ryohei unless I get to Shamal first. But then again, I can always start with Chrome. Eh, you guys pick. Do you want Shamal-Ryohei-Chrome? Or Chrome-Shamal-Ryohei?**

**Read and Review. **

**Ciao ciao~**


End file.
